Kululu's Friend to The End
by Yu7Yu7Me7Yume7
Summary: Kululu has always been hated. Except by his childhood friend.


A very young Kululu sat at a field to take samples from a rain puddle. A little girl walked up.  
"Hi! I'm Parara! I want to be your friend!"  
He gazed up at her. "I'm Kululu.I'd like that."  
She giggled. "Friends forever?"  
He looked into her eyes.  
"Friends forever."

Parara skipped down to Kululu's house to play. When he answered the door, she looked shocked.  
"Kululu, you're yellow!"  
he tapped a foot. "Yeah, I know. keroro-kun, giroro-kun,and Zeroro-kun did ,ku,ku." Parara tilted her head.  
"You're still the same Kululu to me!"

Kululu left his new platoon to find Parara.  
"I missed you!" she squealed, embracing him tight. "This is my new platoon! Chinunu's our leader."  
"He looks smarter than Keroro,kukuku." he remarked.  
"Uh...thanks?" Chinunu replied. Parara giggled.  
"I'll catcha on the flipside, kay?"  
He smiled.  
" course."

Parara sat in her base.  
"Love of my life, my soulmate You're my best friend Part of me like breathing Now half of me is left..."  
Kululu walked in to her singing.  
"I don't know anything at all Who am I to say you love me I don't know anything at all And who am I to say you need me..."  
She jumped at his voice.  
"You know that song?"  
"Sort .By the way, you have a beautiful singing voice."  
"Thanks.  
_ Kululu ran quickly, holding Parara's hand tightly. He'd never leave her behind.  
"Quick, Para-chan! They'll catch us!"  
She panted as she stayed with her friend. She was very scared. A Viper ran after them.  
"I'll get you both!" he shouted menacingly. The duo stopped at a wall.  
"We're trapped!" Parara screamed, clutching Kululu around the middle. the Viper approached them.  
"Come with me, and I will not hurt you." Kululu looked into the villan's eyes.  
"Never."  
Viper took out a knife. "Wrong answer." He drew his arm back and threw.  
"KULULU-SENPAI!" Parara wailed, pushing him out of the way. She went wide eyed as the knife hit her.  
"PARARA!" Kululu cried as she fell to the ground. She looked up at him.  
"I-I'm so sorry, Kululu. it's too late for me." she whispered.  
"No! You can't die!"  
Parara coughed. "I...I always loved you...like they say..'till death do us part...'" She slowly closed her eyes, a smile on her face.  
"NO!" he screamed, tears streaming down his face. "I won't let you die!" She opened her eyes.  
"Goodbye...Senpai..." she said as she went to sleep for the last time.  
"NOO!" Kululu spun around to face his enemy.  
"YOU KILLED HER!" He had a look of fury in his eyes.  
"Uh, with that, I'm gone..." he replied as he took off. Kululu stared down at Parara.  
"I...loved you too," he replied, placing a kiss on her cheek. A tear fell as he put her on his hovercraft and flew off.

Kululu stared at her gravestone. It read:  
Parara-Chan Excellent Friend and Lover Very Brave R.I.P.  
He lay a rose on the ground.  
"I'll never forget you..."  
He started to sing.

"A hundred days have made me older Since the last time that I saw your pretty face A thousand lies have made me colder And I don't think I can look at this the same But all the miles that separate Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face

I'm here without you baby But you're still on my lonely mind I think about you baby And I dream about you all the time

I'm here without you baby But you're still with me in my dreams And tonight it's only you and me, yeah

The miles just keep rollin'  
As the people leave their way to say hello I've heard this life is overrated But I hope that it gets better as we go, oh yeah yeah I'm here without you baby But you're still on my lonely mind I think about you baby And I dream about you all the time

I'm here without you baby But you're still with me in my dreams And tonight girl it's only you and me

Everything I know and anywhere I go It gets hard but it won't take away my love And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done It gets hard but it won't take away my love, whoa

I'm here without you baby But you're still on my lonely mind I think about you baby And I dream about you all the time

I'm here without you baby But you're still with me in my dreams And tonight girl it's only you and me, yeah oh yeah oh..."


End file.
